Jabberwock
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: My rage is the Jabberwock! How silly it is now, My emotion is the Jabberwock. It had confused Alice so, but for me it is deathly clear! I am the Jabberwock! And as it goes in the poem, the Jabberwock must be slain.-Raven


Soru: Well since we all know (or do now) Soru loves Alice in Wonderland jumps up and down I'm planing to do a parody Of American Mcgee's Alice for Teen Titans, considering American MCgee's version is more Raven-ish and yes Raven will be playing Alice! That's all I can say for now!  
  
Anyhoo. I normally don't like Raven-killed-everyone-fics, because it's very well...  
  
typical, so I got a challenge to do one, I was kinda pissed but I don't say no to a challenge! So I decided, I would add a little twist,  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, nor do I own The Jabberwock, Or anything from Alice in Wonderland, and/or, through the looking Glass  
  
And so here it is...

* * *

'Jabberwock'

* * *

I began to hum a distant melody locked with in the depths of my mind...  
  
Iridesent and lonely, much like how I am now...  
  
One... two... three... four... I make five...  
  
What was once five is now just one, Lost in the sea around me I await for their return...  
  
Or so I tell myself, they're not coming back...  
  
And this is my fault...  
  
Yes, as you have guess, The typical senario, what we all knew was coming... I killed them... I killed them all, one by one...  
  
Nonsense poems from Alice in Wonderland along with Through the looking Glass come to my head...  
  
One in particular, The Jabberwocky...  
  
"'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe.  
  
"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!  
The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!  
Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"  
  
He took his vorpal sword in hand:  
Long time the manxome foe he sought-  
So rested he by the Tumtum tree,  
And stood awhile in thought.  
  
And, as in uffish thought he stood,  
The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,  
Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,  
And burbled as it came!  
  
One two! One two! And through and through The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!  
He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back.  
  
"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?  
Come to my arms, my beamish boy!  
O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"  
He chortled in his joy.  
  
'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;  
All mimsy were the borogoves,  
And the mome raths outgrabe."  
  
I recited this aloud and began to realize...  
  
My rage is the Jabberwock... How silly it is now, My emotion is the Jabberwock... it had confused Alice so... but for me it is deathly clear... I am the Jabberwock...  
  
I looked down at the fabric in my hands, the rough cloth, once was silken to the touch, My cloak. Two day's after thier deaths became my choice of weapon for my suicide. As I turned my cape into a rope in desparation, I realized I would not cower. That was just letting my rage win...  
  
That was just letting the Jabberwock slay me...  
  
I could not have that.  
  
My sanity then began to slip away from me, hour by hour, thought by thought, I began to go mad...  
  
I almost wish to go to Wonderland, atleast I would belong... now I walk the streets, a lonely foreign being, they know what I did, they were all there, either in the streets or watching on their T.V. They all saw the Jabberwock...  
  
So now I starve, not daring to leave the tower. I sit and wait. I sit upon the roof, overlooking the sea inwhich their ashes were spread...  
  
and mine will be too.  
  
Considering when my time comes anyone will care enough to burn me... rather than just leave my body to rot.  
  
But I will not give up...  
  
My cape is still dark, I miss the days when it was white. It was pure and I could laugh, but no... not for long.  
  
My Father! Oh not mine, but the father of the Jabberwock! He would not have been banished from me for long, he would not have that.  
  
Soon night after night the molestation began, the torture, the hurt from my childhood, all in Titans Tower... did no one see I was always missing... did no one hear my screams...  
  
or was it all just me...  
  
He told me he would stop if I just let him back into my mind, when I would not comply he forced me to... He entered my mind, my cape turned raven... and just like that the old Raven was back... but he would still not have me! I would not let him control me, so he had a home in my mind, so what!  
  
But him being the Father of me...  
  
No, I do not come from him, I refuse to accept that... he is the father of...  
  
the Jabberwocky!  
  
He and that blasted Jabberwock, hurt me... they hurt me so... always screaming, yelling, among other things I don't dare say...  
  
so I gave in...  
  
I just couldn't go on...  
  
I hate myself for that, the tears bite at my now crimson colored double eyes...  
  
I place my head upon my knees and begin to hum my melody again, 'Painting the Roses Red.'  
  
'Azarath Metrium Zinthos...' Thoes words are now a stranger to my lips.  
  
I hear the crashing of the waves, soothing me, slowly picking up my peices for me, it's all I have left...  
  
I never go into the tower anymore...  
  
The memories all come flooding back, I cry...  
  
I realize I'm slowly becoming insane.  
  
What's all this with the Jabberwock? It's my rage you silly bird...  
  
"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?"  
  
I shake my head... "No, I haven't..."  
  
something in me snaps...  
  
All becaomes blurry, everything is a haze...  
  
But I will...  
  
I set out to look for the dagger...  
  
I found it, my blood red eyes lit up with glee! I will slay the Jabberwock!  
  
I pulled up my sleeve revealing scars and cuts inflicted by the Jabberwocky, cuts the Jabberwock would never be able to do again!  
  
I slipped and slashed laughing at the blood!  
  
"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?"  
  
Not yet but I will! I will!  
  
I pulled the dagger in a vertical motion up both of my forearms, and the blood, oh the blood how it poured...Black, Red, Black, Red, Oh Look, Crimson!  
  
Everything went dark...  
  
now you may call this suicide...  
  
but it by all means is not...  
  
For now I, Raven Roth...  
  
Have simply slain...  
  
The Jabberwock... 


End file.
